Fuffy PWP
by Buffy1987
Summary: Buffy and Faith get their naughty on. (this is a one shot- but if I get in the mood I might add more naughty chapters, which probably won't be connected to this one, but randomly written in the haze of passion- it is called Porn Without Plot for a reason hehehehe) Oh, genre is set to: Romance- cause there is no option for SEX.
1. Coming Home

After a very busy night of slaying, Buffy was so hungry and horny she thought she'd explode. For a change, she went slaying alone, without Faith or the baby Slayers, and she just spent a while walking to try to clear her head. She passed by a Mc Donald's and treated herself, trying to get rid of at least hunger. She'd slayed four vampires, and it felt so good doing it on her own. The thing she didn't want to do on her own was SEX. For the last week she'd been sleeping with Faith, but the brunette Slayer had to go retrieve a problematic Slayer and she didn't know when she'd get back.

When she finished two double cheeseburgers, two fries, two McMuffins and a large Fanta, Buffy headed back to the castle. Somehow she managed to avoid everyone on the way to her bedroom, which- thank god- had its own bathroom. She was dying for a shower, and release… She started stripping as soon as she entered the room and two minutes later, she was in the shower, enjoying hot water and her own fingers in between her legs. Leaning against the tiles and sitting on the edge of the bath, with her legs spread, Buffy fingered herself hard and fast, thinking about Faith the whole time. Faith really knew how to make her world explode. She'd never felt anything like it with any of her boyfriends. She didn't care if that meant she was gay or bisexual or whatever… maybe Faith-sexual?

Her eyes were closed, she moaned quietly and fingered as hard as she could and it felt sooo good she felt tingles run over her body. She didn't know that Faith entered her bedroom at that moment, she just assumed tingles happened cause she was enjoying herself.

"B?"- Faith called out, confused when she didn't find Buffy in her room, and her clothes were scattered all over the room. The Buffy tingles were there and she figured blondie was in the shower. She kicked off her boots, placed her jacket on a chair and bit her lip slowly when she heard Buffy moan. There were just Buffy's clothes on the floor, so she didn't worry Buffy was moaning for someone else. God, she'd missed the blonde Slayer so much, she wanted her so badly she couldn't think about anything else.

"Ohhh god…"- she heard Buffy moan again and she felt such rush of desire, her body almost trembled with it. Water stopped running and Buffy stopped moaning and Faith knocked on the bathroom door and called her name again.

Buffy opened the door so quickly, a huge grin appeared on her beautiful face and she kissed Faith like she needed her to breathe. "Missed me, B?"- Faith asked, cockily, and returned the kiss just as hard. Blondie was wrapped in a lilac fluffy towel and she quickly removed it, lifted Buffy up and roamed her hands over her body as she walked towards the bed. "Yeah, I really did…"- Buffy whispered as she kissed Faith's neck and sucked on it gently. Faith lay her down on the bed and hovered above her, just looking at her sexy naked body like she wanted to eat it. "Fuck, you're hot."

"You're wearing too many clothes, F."- Buffy almost growled and pulled herself up in a sitting position to pull Faith's tank top off. She almost ripped her bra off in a hurry and pulled her pants and panties off at once. She purred like a kitten, Faith's body was perfect. They were both kneeling on the bed, looking at each other for a moment- and then they kissed passionately, rolled down to the bed and kissed and touched each other like they were in frenzy. Their bodies were in complete sync; they wrapped legs around each other and scissored, touched, bit, scratched and kissed every part they could reach.

Both breathing fast, and wanting more and more, they looked into each other's eyes and shared another searing kiss before Faith pulled her Twinkie- and Buffy was way yummier than a Twinkie- down on her back, with her legs spread and lifted in the air, and dived in between her legs. She licked her so hard and fast she could barely inhale properly, but oxygen didn't matter, Buffy mattered.

"Jessssuuuussss, Faith!"- Buffy moaned as she licked her, and Faith pushed two fingers deep inside her, which made her moan even louder. Buffy's pussy was glistening with her juices and Faith's saliva, and the brunette just couldn't stop looking at it as she fingered… Buffy was playing with her own breasts and biting her lip, staring at Faith with so much lust in her green eyes… Faith felt like they were burning a hole in her body and making her even hornier. She squeezed Buffy's tight ass with her left hand and curled her fingers inside her and thrust hard again.

Blondie shivered all over and let out the cutest moan ever- Faith didn't even think moans could be cute, but hey… it was Buffy. Blonde's body arched and shivered again and she managed to pull herself up to kiss Faith… She bit into her full bottom lip and pulled it with her teeth, which made them both moan. She held onto Faith and slowly rode her fingers, sucking her neck and she bit into it hard when an orgasm hit her.

Faith pulled her fingers out slowly and just held her Twinkie in her arms for a few minutes, in silence. "Faith…"- Buffy whispered as she slowly moved her hands over Faith's body and kissed down her neck to her breasts… Her hands traveled over Faith's gorgeous body and stopped when one arrived to her very wet and hot centre and the other cupped her breast and squeezed slowly. She stared into those deep brown eyes and slid two fingers inside her slowly. Faith licked her sticky fingers, tasting Buffy's juices as the blonde fingered her slowly, but deeply… She kissed Faith, tasting herself on her tongue and lips and Faith offered her fingers… She watched in amazement as Buffy sucked on them, it was beyond hot.

Buffy's fingers curled inside her and she sped up, which made Faith's eyes roll in the back of her head, and she moaned, holding on to Buffy, who still held her in place in the sitting position. "Ride my fingers, babe…"- Buffy whispered and watched Faith's body arch, she placed her hand around Buffy's neck and buried the other in her hair, pulling. Sometimes she loved Buffy's strength, especially now that she used it to lift her up, with her legs wrapped around her waist, and she walked to the nearest wall and pressed Faith's body against it, now fingering her faster and harder than ever. Faith's head slammed against the wall, but she didn't even feel it, she could just feel Buffy's fingers which were driving her absolutely insane. Buffy's left hand was now cupping her ass and she was surprised when she spanked her.

"Buffy… Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…"- Faith kept whispering, she couldn't form a sentence as much as she wanted to tell Twinkie to never stop and that she was really close and that she loved her… no, that was not what she was gonna say. It wasn't love, it was sex. She pulled Buffy's hair hard as she moaned her name repeatedly, like it was a mantra. Buffy felt Faith's nails dig into her back, scratching hard… It hurt, but she didn't care, it was good pain. It actually made her grin devilishly and she bit into Faith's shoulder… Her fingers were being clutched by Faith's inner walls, but she continued pounding, almost mercilessly. Faith's body was shaking underneath her, and it felt so good, the brunette was so beautiful in her ecstasy, she couldn't keep her eyes… or her hands… off of her.

Faith grabbed Buffy's breasts hard, squeezed and pulled, her right hand still in Buffy's hair, pulling it, digging fingers into her skull… She exploded all over Buffy's hand, struggling to catch a breath as her body relaxed and limped in the blonde's hands. But, Buffy wasn't stopping. Her fingers were still buried inside Faith, just her thumb mercilessly teased Faith's clit, which was so sensitive and swollen, it was sending shivers all over her body in waves.

"Buffy… oh, B… oh god…"- Faith moaned, breathing hard and fast… Hearing Faith moan her name turned Buffy on so much she thought she might cum on the spot. She kissed her roughly and moaned loudly when Faith's tongue rolled with hers, fighting for dominance. They both moaned and growled and purred and sobbed as they accidentally bit too hard.

Faith broke Buffy's lip with her teeth when she bit her and licked a drop of blood away, but she didn't think that Buffy felt it at all. Blonde's eyes were liquid fire, burning through her body right to its centre, where another metaphorical candle was lit… Or maybe it was a bomb, cause Faith heard an explosion in her head as another orgasm hit her. There was a desk on their left side and Buffy lay her down on it. Notebooks, books, pens and a lamp ended up scattered on the floor, but none of them gave a damn.

Just when Faith thought there was no way Buffy could be any sexier, the blonde spread her legs, kneeled down between them and started licking her juices away. She was so gentle, barely touching her with the tip of the tongue, and Faith felt goose bumps all over…

"B… holy shit…"- Faith whispered, she started thinking her body would explode, she could feel shivers pass even through her toes.

"Mmmm…"- Buffy moaned and purred happily as she lapped up the last drop of Faith's sweetness. Cause that girl tasted like rainbows and unicorns and Buffy couldn't get enough. When Faith's body started listening to her again, she lifted herself up and pulled Buffy's hair, which made the blonde flick her clit hard and look up into her eyes. She cleaned her up completely and kissed her inner thighs a few times and then, slowly, and a bit reluctantly, got up.

"I should leave more often, if the homecoming will be like this."- Faith joked and pulled Buffy into a soft and slow kiss.

"Don't you dare."- Buffy jokingly threatened and grinned when Faith said "I don't think I can walk yet."

"Hop."- Buffy smiled and stretched out her arms for Faith to sit on them, princess style.

"I'll be damned."- Faith laughed, wrapping her arm around Buffy's neck as she carried her to the bed.


	2. F Me When You're Sober

_You never call me when you're sober_

 _You only want it cause it's over_

 _How could I have burnt paradise?_

 _How could I... you were never mine!_

Buffy was pounding on the training sack so hard her knuckles started bleeding. She was so angry and frustrated cause Faith chickened out and just called her when she was drunk off her head. That situation reminded her of Evanescence's song 'Call Me When You're Sober' and it pissed her off that she just couldn't get that song out of her head.

Her phone beeped and she stopped punching to read the message. She used the moment to drink some water and spray some over her face and neck cause she was covered in sweat. Her gray tank top was soaked through.

The message, shockingly, was from Faith, but she deleted it without opening it. She had no nerves to deal with her now, especially not through texts.

 _Don't cry to me, if you loved me_

 _You would be here with me_

 _You want me, come find me_

 _Make up your mind!_

Buffy sang, almost growling every word of the song. Her body was shaking with anger as she punched, and she just wanted to forget about Faith, but she couldn't. She was under her skin, nesting there comfortably and she wasn't planning on leaving. She could hardly breathe, but she couldn't stop beating on her EVERLAST boxing sack.

Faith tried to text her, but she wasn't replying and she felt bad for hurting Buffy's feelings. She didn't mean to, but she didn't know how to handle her feelings. It was easier to run. But she missed her. She missed her body and her moans and kisses...

She walked downstairs to the basement and watched Buffy as she pounded the boxing sack, still singing even though her breath was hitching and the words were a bit scrambled. She thought Buffy was the most beautiful thing she's ever seen in her life. Stupidly, she placed a hand on Buffy's shoulder, and it made the blonde automatically punch her in the face.

"Shit!"- they said at the same time, and then glared at each other for a moment. Green eyes and brown eyes burned through each other, and Faith pulled her into a rough and passionate kiss, holding her tightly in her arms, so she wouldn't think about moving away. Buffy did think about moving away, but her body refused to move, it enjoyed Faith's kiss and her tight grip around blonde's waist.

"You can't just…"- Buffy said, but Faith rolled her tongue with her's and didn't let her finish the sentence.

"I was wrong, ok? I want you too damn much…"- Faith said, her voice husky from desire. She ripped Buffy's soaked tank top apart because it was easier than to take it off- it was practically glued to her body, Faith was happy there was no bra underneath. She pushed her down to the workout bench and pulled off her black tights and the tiny thong she was wearing.

"Goddamn, you're hot."- Faith whispered, allowing herself to admire Buffy's perfect body for a moment, and then she jumped on top of her, pinned her down to the bench and started kissing and touching her all over- roughly, possessively, she wanted her so bad she felt like her insides were on fire, melting every tiny bit of reason.

It was insane to give in to Faith, Buffy knew, but she was done listening to her head. Her body was craving Faith's touch- who was she to deny it the enormous pleasure? So, instead of kicking the brunette in the head, like a part of her wanted to do, she spread her legs and moaned loudly when Faith pushed two fingers deep inside her hard and fast.

Buffy tangled her fingers in Faith's hair and pulled hard when Faith's lips closed around her pink, erect nipple and sucked on it hungrily. The other breast was in her hand, she squeezed and pulled it, dag her nails in the soft skin, cause it made Buffy moan louder. They both loved it rough, they could take pain, it actually turned them both on. They had endurance of fifteen women and could go on for hours, which made them both happy. They were the most perfect match.

Once Buffy's perky breasts got all red from sucking and biting and squeezing, Faith licked over her neck, over the scars those unworthy vampires gave her, and bit into it so hard, determined to hide them with her own mark. Buffy pulled her hair and moaned her name as she moved her hips to get Faith's fingers as deep as possible. Her body was shivering now, Faith sure knew how to finger her and drive her absolutely insane.

Blondie's moans kept getting louder and Faith placed her hand on Buffy's mouth as she fingered her faster and harder. She didn't wanna be caught in the act- not because it would embarrass her, but because she didn't wanna get interrupted while she was doing her best to devour the sexy blonde.

Buffy's walls were contracting around her fingers, she was close to orgasming, and Faith sped up. She teased her clit hard and kissed her passionately again. Buffy thought she'd lose her mind, she was shaking and playing with Faith's breasts… She thought Faith really needed to get naked too, so she ripped off her shirt and was pleased when she saw there was no bra underneath. Faith grabbed her neck and squeezed lightly, and Buffy let out a very sexy gasp… They stared into each other's eyes and kissed hard just before Buffy climaxed, which was great because it muffled her moans.

"Fuck, B, I just can't get enough of you. Go in the shower and don't lock the door, I'll be there in a few minutes."- Faith whispered and kissed her girl once again.

"You're lucky you make my world explode, otherwise I'd kick your ass. You leave me and then come back like a hurricane and…"

"Fuck the living hell out of you?"- Faith grinned and playfully slapped her ass. She took a t-shirt out of a small closet and handed it to Buffy so she wouldn't have to walk upstairs just in her thong. Thankfully, the bathroom was just a few feet to the left from the stairs.

"Smartass."- Buffy said, sounding entertained more than annoyed. Faith slapped her ass once again and said "Go."

She picked up Buffy's discarded clothes, managed to button her torn shirt partially and headed to their bedroom. Yes, they shared a bedroom, but everyone thought that one of them slept on the floor. Or that's what the girls kept saying to themselves… Everybody knew they were fucking cause they weren't exactly quiet.

Buffy got in the shower, let hot water run over her sore breasts… She couldn't wait for Faith to get in the shower with her. She wanted her so badly…

Faith grabbed what she was looking for and ran to the bathroom. She locked the door, quickly got naked and attached a big black strap on. Buffy's eyes widened almost comically when she saw it. It looked like she wanted to say something, but her mouth just formed into an 'o' shape for a moment and then closed.

"Kneel."- Faith said and was surprised when the blondie did it straight away, no questions asked. Buffy was such a naughty girls underneath that angelic façade, and she loved it. She ran her fingers through Buffy's wet hair and placed the ten inch black toy on her lips. It was beyond hot to watch Buffy take it in her mouth and Faith pulled her hair and let out a sexy growl. Buffy licked it and looked up into her eyes as she rolled her tongue around it and took it deeper in her mouth. Faith gripped her hair, pulled hard and slammed it deep into her throat. Buffy gasped and gagged a little when Faith held it in place. She wanted to test blondie's limits and endurance. It looked like she'd had some practice with this kinda thing, which made Faith more jealous than she wanted to admit. She held Buffy's head in place and fucked her mouth ruthlessly.

They locked their gazes, Buffy kept gasping, moaning and sobbing, her throat was starting to hurt and her mouth started feeling numb. Water kept running over her body and head and it made it even harder to breathe. She gripped Faith's legs, just above her knees and held on tightly. Her cheeks were a bit red now and when she sobbed a bit too loudly, Faith slowly pulled out…

"Lick me. I'm so close and I wanna cum in your mouth."- Faith gently cupped Buffy's face and shivered all over when her Twinkie leaned in and started licking her. She was so good with her tongue, it was amazing. Faith had to sit on the edge of the bath cause her legs started shivering. Buffy's tongue expertly licked and flicked and sucked, Faith couldn't stop moaning. She pulled Buffy's hair and wrapped her legs around her head, wishing she could just stay in that position forever. Buffy's lips wrapped around her clit and sucked. Faith was so yummy, tasted so sweet and she just loved going down on her. Her knees were starting to really hurt, but she decided to think about Faith and her soaking wet pussy instead.

"Godddd, Buffyyyyy…"- Faith moaned "I loveeee… this so much."- she quickly stopped herself from expressing love, this really wasn't the time or place. Buffy's tongue flicked her clit again and again and Faith's body shook, she really needed to cum. She pulled Buffy's head an inch away from her hot centre and used her fingers to squirt in Buffy's mouth and all over her beautiful face. None of them could believe how hard she just came.

"Holy fuckin shit, B."- Faith groaned and took a deep breath. Buffy licked her lips and Faith leaned in and kissed her hard. She licked cum off her face and pulled her up onto her lap. They kissed slowly and gently for a few minutes, their bodies were all wet and they were starting to be cold.

"I gotta warm you up again, baby."- Faith whispered and deepened the kiss. They both moaned and Faith whispered softly "Lean over the bath, babe. Ass up for me…"- she bit her lip as Buffy got in the position. "Good girl."- she cooed and gently ran her hands over Buffy's sexy ass. She attached the strap on again and rubbed it against Buffy's swollen clit for a moment and then she slowly started pushing it inside her. She was so tight and the toy was big, she watched in amazement as Buffy's inner muscles wrapped around it and took it deeper.

Faith was gentle, she slowly pushed the toy, inch by inch, until it was almost completely inside, and then she just slammed it to the end, which made Buffy's body arch as sexy moans escaped her.

"Fuck, Faith…"- Buffy moaned, shivers kept running over her body. She loved the way Faith took over her, it felt so good to just let go. Faith loved to be the dominant one, and it worked for Buffy- she was tired of having to be in control all the time. As she fucked her, Buffy's brain just shut off, nothing existed except Faith and the huge toy she kept thrusting hard and deep now, over and over again. Loud moans kept escaping her, she just couldn't stop a scream when she came harder than ever.

"You're so beautiful when you cum, babe."- Faith whispered, pulled out and joined Buffy under the shower. She washed her Twinkie gently, held her in her arms and kissed her face and lips… "Well, you're always beautiful… I love fucking you, B. Love how your body responds and how naughty you are… I might be hard to deal with sometimes, but I'm not letting you go. I wanna… god, all the things I wanna do to you…"

It looked like Faith was daydreaming and Buffy had to smile… She kissed her lips slowly and whispered "I can't wait, babe."

"So, you're up for… anything?"- a little wicked grin appeared on Faith's face, and an even naughtier one on Buffy's when she said "Anything."

Boy, that girl was full of surprises. Faith decided to test just how naughty she exactly was… She wondered if there were limits she could break or if she even had any limits. It was gonna be a very interesting ride and Faith couldn't wait to start it.


	3. Buffy Buffet

It was Faith's birthday and for the first time in her life she had a real birthday party- with a great cake and presents and lots and lots of alcohol. She blew the candles and drank, danced with Buffy... It turned out that everybody knew about their not- so- secret sexcapades and they were all happy for them and not at all surprised.

"Buffy, honey, I read your diary when I was a kid. You liked Faith back then too!"-Dawn teased and Buffy blushed, but didn't bother correcting her sister. She just threw a pillow at her head and then let Faith drag her to the 'dance floor'- Xander had made a little wooden stage and added lights and music and Faith thought it was the best gift ever.

"Oooh, girls, you're killing it!"- Kennedy grinned and clapped her hands in the rhythm of the music. Faith and Buffy were grinding against each other, lost in the music and each other's bodies. Faith's hands were on Buffy's ass as Buffy wrapped her arms around her neck.

Willow still couldn't believe that her best friend got together with FAITH- of all people, but she couldn't deny they had great chemistry. Watching them dance made her wanna run upstairs with Kennedy, but since she couldn't, she just sipped her Root Beer and bit the straw a bit too hard.

Their dance ended with a passionate kiss and everybody whistled and clapped.

"Thank you, thank you."- Faith grinned, sat down on the couch and pulled Buffy on her lap. She started moving her hands over Buffy's body, and shockingly, didn't get any complaints.

"Aww you two are cute!"- Amanda commented and when Faith glared at her for using the BAD C word, she quickly looked away and pretended to be picking a biscuit to eat.

"Faith, you haven't had any cake and it's your birthday!"- Dawn said and Faith grinned.

"I'll have my dessert later…"

She kissed Buffy's neck and Dawn's eyes widened a little. "Ewww, Faith, I don't need to know how you…"

"Eat my dessert?"- Faith grinned even wider; she loved to see Dawn squirm a little.

"Yeah. Ugh."

Faith laughed and sipped her JD Coke and lazily ran her fingers over Buffy's back, under her shirt. Still no complaints, it seemed that her girl took 'limits testing' seriously. Having Buffy so close, feeling her skin… it made Faith want to have that dessert straight away. She didn't think she could wait any longer and she finished her drink, stretched her arms and yawned loudly, too loudly for it to be realistic.

"Let me guess, you're exhausted and need to sleep?"- Kennedy winked

"I'm beat! I really NEED to go to bed."

"Yeah, me too… YAWN."- Buffy smiled cutely and everybody chuckled. It was getting late so everyone else headed to their rooms.

"Yo, Red, thanks for soundproofing our room!"- Faith winked and Willow just waved her head and chuckled "It was more a favor for everyone else."

As soon as they were in their bedroom, they started kissing like their lives depended on it. Less than a minute later, they were both naked and touching each other all over.

"I think it's time I have my dessert."- Faith smiled devilishly and pushed Buffy down on the bed. She kissed her a few more times, spread her arms and tied them to the bed post with two of Buffy's silky scarves. She'd never tied Buffy up before, but the blondie gave her a little naughty smile… So sexy.

"I'll be right back."- Faith kissed her lips and left the room. Nobody was out and about, strangely, and she sneaked to the kitchen, took cake, chocolate dressing and whipped cream in a bottle.

Buffy looked surprised when she saw her carrying a cake and everything and she asked

"You're not gonna just keep me tied up while you overdose on sugar, right?"

"I always call you Twinkie, how about I add some cream on you, huh?"- Faith winked and shook the bottle before she leaned in and started spraying cream over Buffy's breasts and pussy. Then she added chocolate dressing, and smeared some over Buffy's lips and kissed her hard.

A very sexy moan escaped the blonde Slayer and she deepened the kiss and slowly sucked Faith's bottom lip. She couldn't touch her, so she thought she'd kiss her for as long as possible. Their velvety tongues wrestled and they both moaned. Faith felt shivers run down her spine, she'd kissed many people but never ever like she was kissing Buffy. She still couldn't believe that she was actually allowed to kiss and fuck that gorgeous woman that'd been her fantasy even before she met her.

Reluctantly, she broke the kiss and looked at Buffy's body, a drop of chocolate ran down her breast to her belly button and Faith leaned down to lick it away… She didn't know where to start. It was all you can eat Buff-et, the little word play made her chuckle.

Buffy buffet in the buff. Nothing could beat that.

She took chocolate dressing and used it to write the word 'MINE' on Buffy's belly and then she slid down in between her legs, spread them up, grabbed her ass to lift her body up a little and started eating the yummiest dessert ever. Buffy was already wet, she could taste her juices, they were like the yummiest syrup on a cake. Who cares about chocolate and whipped cream, they were just in the way to the little treasure.

Buffy's moans were music to her ears, she felt her shiver and grabbed her ass tighter as she pushed tongue deep inside.

"Faiiith…"- Buffy moaned and Faith thought that her own name never sounded that beautiful. So many feelings were scrambled into that one word and Faith felt herself get wetter… She kept licking and thrusting her tongue, loving how Buffy's body reacted. Blondie's legs wrapped around her head, pulling her closer, making it harder to breathe and it made Faith wanna fuck her into oblivion, but it wasn't time for it yet. She decided to torture Buffy's button of pleasure with the tip of her tongue and Buffy screamed her name.

 _Gotta thank Red for that sound isolation once again. She's my hero. -_ Faith thought and sprayed a bit more of cream on Buffy's pussy and ass.

"Godddd, Faith!"- Buffy moaned when she felt Faith's tongue on her 'back door'. She couldn't believe Faith was doing it and that she enjoyed it so much. Brunette's fingers were on her clit, rubbing slowly, she didn't want to make her cum too fast. She looked up at Buffy, who looked like she was floating on cloud nine and it made her grin. Blondie wasn't joking when she said she was up for anything, Faith made a mental note about teasing her sexy ass in the future a bit more. Tease it, take it, in different ways. Buffy locked her gaze with her lover and she could have sworn she saw a little spark of mischief in them, she couldn't help wondering what Faith was thinking about.

"I'm gonna…"-Buffy whispered, shivers running over her body.

"No, you're not. Hold it. I'll punish you if you cum now, babe."- Faith almost growled and laughed when Buffy actually growled. It looked like Twinkie was using all of her strength to refrain herself from exploding. She could see stars before her eyes. Faith stopped licking and rubbing, and she sobbed- she didn't want Faith to stop. Her pussy was throbbing so hard…

"Please, Faith, let me…. fuck, please."- Buffy's head was swimming, she didn't know how much longer she'd be able to hold the orgasm.

"You're so sexy when you beg."- Faith whispered and slapped her ass, then moved to her breasts which were still covered in cream and chocolate. Her nipples were so hard and she pretended they were lollipops… She sucked hard and rolled her tongue around, licking away every drop of sweetness. Buffy was still shivering and pulling the scarves she was tied up with. The look of wild lust was on her beautiful face and Faith thought she might cum just watching expressions on her face change. She sucked on her nipple and watched her bite her lip slowly…

"B… fuck, I don't ever wanna stop doing this to you. Happy birthday to me!"- she groaned and bit into Buffy's perky breast… Her hand moved back to her pussy and she slammed two fingers deep and hard, Buffy moaned and growled, feeling such passion roll over her.

"Faith, begging you, let me cum…"- she whispered, sounding so cute and sexy at once, Faith couldn't believe that combination was even possible.

She curled her fingers inside, still amazed by Buffy's wetness and tightness, that girl was just… perfect. And she was her's. Unbelievable.

Faith pulled her lover's body closer and kissed her passionately, her fingers still going hard and fast, despite the tightness of Buffy's walls that wrapped around them. She screamed, her face was red and her head fell backwards, she was gasping and shaking. Still, she waited to be allowed to orgasm, and Faith thought it was the hottest thing ever. She untied B's hands and was a bit surprised when Buffy gripped her arm tightly. Her green eyes were staring at her intently, silently begging her for release and she couldn't deny it to her this time…

"Cum, baby…"- she whispered softly in Buffy's ear and was amazed when her girl's body tensed up and then shook as it was overwhelmed by the mind blowing orgasm that made Buffy scream Faith's name louder than ever. Then she just went limp and lay on her back, breathing hard and fast.

"My goodness, B… You've made such a mess."- Faith grinned and slowly licked her fingers. Buffy couldn't move, or speak, she looked dazed and so out of it. Faith admired her body and just gently moved her hands over it and leaned in for a soft kiss.

The word 'MINE' was still written on Buffy's belly, although a bit smeared and Faith licked it all away slowly…

"I… I am… yours."- Buffy muttered and Faith decided she didn't need anything else, she just wrapped her arms around Buffy, pulled a cover over their naked bodies and kissed her forehead. She didn't say anything, she felt like she didn't have to. Buffy placed her head on her chest, wrapped her arm around her and whispered "Happy Birthday…" before she fell asleep.


	4. F-ing at the Discotheque

Saturday nights in Scotland meant fun. Buffy, Faith, Kennedy, Willow, Xander and Dawn decided it was time to go out and unwind a little. All work, no play never worked for anyone. After having a few drinks in a local pub, they were ready to go to one of the best night clubs- one that promised good live music and a lot of space to dance.

Xander and Dawn went to take drinks, Kennedy and Willow pushed through the crowd to find a table, and Faith dragged Buffy to the dance floor. She could hardly wait to dance her ass off, she couldn't remember the last time she really let her hair down. Buffy was happy she finally got to wear new clothes she'd bought last week: a gorgeous black dress with a red bow around its waist and heels. She couldn't remember the last time she wore heels, they weren't the best choice when she needed to kick undead ass during patrols. Black mascara and eyeliner made her green eyes look even greener and red lipstick she took from Faith made her lips look really damn kissable, in Faith's humble opinion.

Faith wore a black and purple checkered shirt, black leather pants and boots, 'Harlot' lipstick, cause it became her favorite after she'd borrowed it from Joyce. It was her own way of remembering Joyce Summers. Dark purple eye shadow Buffy insisted she needed to put on turned out to be a great idea paired with black eyeliner and mascara.

Music was loud, it was very crowded but the atmosphere was amazing. It was like a big wave that carried all the people in the rhythm. Faith thought it looked like a big orgy on stage- everybody was mashing their bodies together, kissing and touching. Our pair wasn't an exception, The Chosen Two danced and grinded against each other, their hands wandering over each other's bodies…

Buffy unbuttoned Faith's shirt a bit more, her cleavage was too good to be hidden… She licked Faith's neck, unable to believe she was doing it surrounded by people, but then she looked around and realized almost everyone was kissing passionately and not paying any attention to what she was doing.

A naughty grin appeared on Faith's face and she kissed her girl hard, pulling her dress up a bit more and then picked her up easily, smiling when Buffy wrapped her legs around her waist, her arms around her neck and kissed her so hard it made her feel a bit weak in the knees. She gripped Buffy's ass with her hands, and rolled her tongue with her's a bit harder- the little tease wasn't wearing panties.

"Check out the Horny Two."- Kennedy commented when they settled down on the table near the stage and sipped their drinks.

"I've never seen Buffy act like that. They're making me blush."- Willow said, unable to look away even though it felt a bit wrong to stare. She wasn't a hundred percent sure, but it looked like Faith's hand was in between Buffy's legs now.

"Seriously… Ewww."- Dawn said, frowning slightly, but when she noticed the looks on Kennedy's, Willow's and Xander's face, she realized she was the only one who didn't think they were absolutely hot.

"B… Jesus, babe, you're wet…"- Faith growled in her ear as she touched her slowly, still unable to believe Buffy was letting her do it as they were surrounded by over hundred people. Their hearts were beating loudly in their ears; they didn't even hear music or see anyone but each other. They were completely unaware that people kept staring at them, until the crowd around them tightened and Faith heard a girl say "Geez, she's… FUCKING her."

She broke the kiss and winked at the girl, who looked stunned and more than turned on. Buffy sucked on her neck, licking and nibbling on it slowly, one hand still wrapped around Faith's neck while the other was squeezing her breast. She moved her hips a little and moaned loudly in Faith's ear when she felt her fingers speed up.

Faith slowly walked to the wall and pressed Buffy against it, kissed her passionately and continued fingering her as hard as she could. She didn't think she's ever been so turned on in her entire life. It was so hot suddenly, they both breathed hard and fast, and Buffy unbuttoned Faith's shirt a bit more and slid her hands under it, loving the feel of her breasts in her hands. She moaned and bit her lip when she locked her gaze with the girl who couldn't keep her eyes off of the Slayers. She couldn't believe how sexy she was feeling, how naughty… Not a trace of shame, which was really surprising, she never thought she could do something like that.

She surprised herself when she moved her fingers, calling the girl to approach. Faith turned her head when she saw Buffy's hand motion and grinned when she saw the girl walking towards them.

"God, B, you're naughty… This is… more than I ever dared to dream about."- Faith moaned as she felt Buffy wrap around her fingers tightly… She was shivering, she was so close…

"I've never seen anything this hot in my life."- the girl approached them and moved her hand over Buffy's leg. "Drinks are on me all night if you let me join in on the fun. I'm Liz."

"Ohhh, god, Faith… I'm… "

"Don't cum yet, baby. I need you to last longer, Liz here offered free drinks and think she might want a taste of you."- Faith chuckled "I'm Faith, this sexy thing is Buffy."

She pulled out her fingers and offered them to the gorgeous red head with the bluest eyes she's ever seen. Buffy shivered and groaned at the loss of contact, but she smiled and licked her lips when she saw Liz lick Faith's fingers clean. She took them in her mouth and let out a sexy little moan.

"Yummy…"- she whispered, and Faith pulled her into a kiss, she also wanted to taste Buffy's juices…

"Mmmm…"- Faith purred and sat Buffy on a bar stool. Blonde's cheeks were a bit red, and her pussy was throbbing so bad she thought she'd lose her mind if Faith didn't let her cum.

"Go ahead, Liz, you have the honor to make my naughty baby cum."- Faith said, biting her lip. She kissed Buffy passionately and possessively and groaned when Buffy moved and pulled Liz into a kiss too. She was so turned on, but also very jealous when the sexy redhead deepened the kiss, and moaned when she felt how wet Buffy was.

"I never ever thought this would happen…"- Faith said when Buffy grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers. The way the blonde looked at her made her feel warm all over.

Faith watched Liz finger her girlfriend like she was hypnotized. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Buffy stared straight into her eyes and squeezed her hand harder. It made her moan and she leaned in for a passionate kiss that burned right through her.

Liz's fingers felt really good, Buffy moaned into the kiss and grinned when Liz whispered "You two are seriously the hottest couple ever…"

"Well duh!"- Faith grinned cockily and watched in amazement when Buffy tilted her head backwards and let an orgasm shatter her body. Liz wrapped her left hand in Buffy's hair and kissed her hard as she felt Buffy's juices run down her arm. It was incredible… Buffy breathed hard, feeling like she was high and moaned quietly when Liz pulled out her fingers and licked them.

"I want some too…"- Faith almost growled and took Liz's hand to help clean it up. Buffy still felt shivers running over her body, and she watched the two women with a little naughty grin on her face. She couldn't really feel her legs, and she still felt like she was floating. Faith and Liz kissed hard and she thought she'd never seen anything that hot.

"Fuck, ladies, you've made my night… I'm going to get us drinks."- Liz kissed Buffy slowly and headed toward the bar, still slowly sucking on her fingers.

"Sweet Christmas, B. I'm not dreaming, am I?"- Faith said, looking at Buffy like she was an angel who just descended from Heaven… or maybe the Devil, she wasn't sure. She kissed her again; she never wanted to stop kissing her.

"You're not. And I want you so bad I can't think about anything else…"- Buffy groaned and frowned when she saw the Gang approaching. She wanted to be alone with Faith, but she realized they'd been awfully rude to their friends.

"Have you two completely lost your minds? Buffy, I never ever thought… God, I'm scarred for life."- Dawn said, staring at her sister like she was an alien.

"Don't listen to little prude, Buff. You guys blew my mind away."- Kennedy said and handed them drinks they'd totally forgotten about.

"Ta, Junior. What's up, Red, looking redder than usually…"- Faith couldn't help teasing, Willow was flushed and sipping her drink, avoiding eye contact with the two Slayers.

"I am speechless. That's never happened before. It's not easy to render me speechless."- Xander said, hiding behind Dawn to hide the bulge in his pants. "I never have to watch porn again, ever!"

"Xander!"- Dawn squeaked and punched his arm "I'm your girlfriend, remember, you're not supposed to fantasize about my sister!"

"Hey, guys… You've got more audience and volunteers?"- Liz grinned as she approached with three Jack Cokes in her hands.

"Eww, no. I'm Buffy's sister and I'm extremely disgusted right now."

"Hotness runs in the family then…"- Liz winked and Dawn blushed.

"Insanity doesn't, thank goodness."- Dawn answered and finished her drink.

Buffy's cheeks were burning now, she didn't think her friends or sister had been watching. She'd kinda forgotten about them and well, all the other people. She chugged down her drink, feeling warm all over again.

"Come on, Dusk, you probably learned a thing or two, and if you and Xan-man decide to have threesome, you'll know what to do."- Faith teased and lit a cigarette.

"Shut up."-Dawn growled.

Kennedy looked amazed. She just couldn't believe what she'd witnessed.

"Summers, never thought you had it in you. I am in awe."

Buffy grinned "I don't know why everybody always thinks I'm the prudish one. I've slept with two… bad guys."- she couldn't say 'vampires' in front of Liz.

"Ugh, B. Don't remind me."- Faith squeezed her thigh hard and downed her drink.

"You're kinda cute when you're jealous…"

"B, you're pushing it now. You can't bring THEM up and then call me cute! I'll have to spank you."

"Stop… please. I can't take any more."- Dawn groaned and finished her drink, hoping it would get her drunk enough to erase the whole evening from her mind.

"Xand, dude, make her TAKE some, maybe she'll shut up. It was wicked hot."- Faith said and pulled Buffy into a hard kiss.

Dawn rolled her eyes and went to take more drinks, she really needed more alcohol.

An hour later, they were all drunk off their heads and laughing as they walked to a cab on wobbly legs.

"Best night out EVER."- Faith said and wrapped her arm around Buffy's waist. They jumped in a cab and spent the whole ride home kissing like horny teenagers.


End file.
